


KKH/KT 草莓蛋糕

by bcupislife



Category: KKH - Fandom, KKL, KinKi Kids
Genre: KKH, KKL - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:25:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcupislife/pseuds/bcupislife





	KKH/KT 草莓蛋糕

不会做草莓蛋糕的男朋友不是好按摩师（大误  
 

“tsuyo, tsuyo, 快起床了，7点了，你不是说早上还有个工作吗？”倚在客厅沙发上熬了一宿夜的人抬头一看墙上挂着的时钟指向了7点就急匆匆地跑进屋子里拉开了床上被那人缩成一团的被子，试图摇醒还被困在睡梦中不肯出来的人。  
   
“……”堂本光一的叫早计划并没有奏效，床上侧着缩成一团的人翻了个身背对着堂本光一又迷迷糊糊地进入了梦乡。  
   
“快起床吧，一会儿manager桑就来接你了，下午回来再睡吧好吗？”堂本光一耐着性子继续拉扯着被子，紧紧地挂在被子上的一小团人儿竟连着被子也稍稍地被拎起来了一点。看着这个神似小熊猫挂树的场景堂本光一实在忍不住便笑了出声音。  
   
“干嘛啦！我知道要起床！你不要拽我！”声音黏黏的软软的，因为没睡醒的缘故比平日更甚，可是起床气却不小。懒懒地爬了起身，堂本刚揉了揉眼睛却总觉得自己还在梦中一般。  
   
“好好好，不拽你，那你快洗洗脸，我给你倒杯牛奶去。”堂本光一看着迷茫地坐在床上的堂本刚觉得甚是可爱，刚起床的爱人身上总是飘着一股奶香的味道，就和小孩子一样，情不自禁地上手去揉了揉那人睡得有些乱的头毛。  
   
“嘁……我睡不醒还不是怪你。谁叫你昨晚……”堂本刚被揉了几下头毛之后反而清醒了过来，一想到昨晚明明说第二天早上还有工作却还是被缠着做了一次就一股火气窜了上来。可是明明他自己也是想做的，毕竟堂本光一可不敢强迫他做任何事情。堂本家到底谁说得算，这点事情就连住在海对面的一些人都很清楚。  
   
“可是你昨晚不是也很主动吗…”堂本光一突然感觉有些委屈。  
   
“哼…”哼哼唧唧地下了床了堂本刚还沉浸在没做完的美梦之中，并不是很想理会此时委屈着的堂本光一。“嘶……”堂本刚在走向卫生间的门的路上突然感觉后腰和后股沟处一阵酸麻，不禁呲了一声。  
   
堂本光一见状想去帮堂本刚揉一揉，却被无情地甩开了，并告知如果下次再敢像昨晚那么用力就要分床睡了。听了这话的堂本光一不甚迷茫，毕竟之前有一次为了不想让堂本刚太累所以没太发挥出“水准”的时候也被堂本刚说了同样的话。  
   
堂本刚到底为什么要那样？  
   
算了，还是给他倒杯牛奶去好了。堂本光一心想到。  
   
那个家伙怎么一点都不累啊，昨晚那样做完居然又熬了一夜，可恶，真的要变成变态筋肉男了吧！堂本刚在刷牙的时候看着镜子里的自己想的却是昨晚趴在自己身上卖力的那个人。可能是起床气还没消，比平时更大力地刷着牙，像是把牙当做撒气桶一样。但是当联想到此时自己用力地把牙刷往嘴里怼的动作跟堂本光一用力地把他那个东西往自己身体里塞的时候，堂本刚一下没忍住对着镜子里的自己脸红了起来。明明都在一起这么久了，也不知为何最近二人的情绪如此高涨，比起刚在一起的那几年时做的频率只能说是有过之而无不及。虽然他们二人也没有找到什么可以解释这个性生活“回春”现象的答案。  
   
只是享受着、迷恋着身体上的亲密感。相互取悦、相互沉沦，似乎是爱情中无法言说的另一面，却也是最真实无比可以疯狂肆意地证明着某些爱意的一面。  
   
   
   
堂本光一给堂本刚倒好了牛奶便又倒在了沙发上抱着也刚刚起床的pan还是揉搓了起来pan的头毛，穿好衣服走出来的堂本刚看到这一幕时揉了揉额头：“堂本光一，你好不容易放一天假就准备跟你闺女窝在沙发里不动地方了吗？”  
   
堂本光一抬起头看看堂本刚，忽略了那个问题走上前去便一把搂住了堂本刚的腰：“为什么tsuyo穿什么都这么好看呢？”  
   
堂本刚被突然抱上来的堂本光一搞得有些不知所措，明明是太阳初升的早晨，怎么搞得像是什么深夜节目一样。  
   
哦，也不是，对于堂本小光来讲这也是太阳初升的早晨。  
   
一想到这里堂本刚躲在头发下的耳尖微红了起来，便试图推开堂本光一：“manager桑应该快到了，我出门咯，你把家里收拾收拾，不要总窝在沙发上！”  
   
“可是我觉得tsuyo还是不穿衣服的时候最好看。”  
   
“喂！”  
   
驴唇不对马嘴的堂本家清晨对话。  
   
   
   
“我真的要出门了，下午就回来！你要实在没什么事情做就出门给我买个草莓蛋糕吧，突然有点想吃哎。”堂本刚在玄关处穿好鞋对着紧跟在自己身后的堂本光一说道。  
   
“我给你做草莓蛋糕吧！”堂本光一灵机一动想要大显身手一番，毕竟食色性也。  
   
“fufufu，你还会做蛋糕？太不可思议了吧？！”听到对面这个唇上浮着青色胡茬的人说要亲手做草莓蛋糕，堂本刚怎么也不能把眼前的人和草莓小蛋糕这种事物联想到一起。  
   
“上次去做那个什么节目里学的嘛，那你收工了就回来我做给你吃。”堂本光一倒是很清楚自己做蛋糕的能力一定会被堂本刚质疑一番。  
   
“好吧，那就看看kochan做的草莓蛋糕什么味道吧。”堂本刚笑着出了门，心里却想着还是收工后自己买一个草莓小蛋糕比较保险。  
   
爱人和草莓蛋糕，嗯，当然是草莓蛋糕比较重要啦！这是被深爱着的人才可以做出的撒娇式的选择。  
   
   
   
等到堂本刚走后，堂本光一抱着pan小睡了一会。补个觉的时间却梦到了好不得了的事情。  
   
睡醒之后火速检查了冰箱记下来要买什么东西后就带上帽子和口罩全副武装地出门了。在堂本刚回家前堂本光一就把蛋糕做好了，因为最近天气渐热，所以投其所好地把夹层里本该放的奶油换成了冰淇淋。  
   
虽说烘焙与料理这些事并不能算得上是堂本光一的强项，可是在跟堂本刚同居之前的那些年独居生活却也教会了他许多生活技巧，平时做节目也少不了要自己动手做些食物，再加上youtube上随便搜搜就有教程，所以做蛋糕这件事情对于马上就要步入40代的堂本光一来讲也并没有想象中的那么高难度。  
   
万事俱备之后堂本光一却坐起了另一件事，收拾餐桌。  
   
   
   
下午。  
   
“光一，我回来啦！我跟你说，今天录那个节目好累啊出了好多汗，我要先泡个澡再尝蛋糕！”  
   
堂本刚一进门就把鞋子甩掉了，准备冲进浴室洗个澡再检查堂本光一的烘焙工作，却不想一进客厅就看见原来摆在厨房的餐桌不知为何立在了自家客厅的正中央，上边还铺好了一层布，是桌布嘛？堂本刚感觉很疑惑，并不清楚堂本光一打算要干什么。  
   
“哟！tsuyo你回来的挺早的嘛！嘿嘿…”  
   
“？？？你想干什么？”堂本刚看见堂本光一露出了狐疑的小脸便突然警觉了起来。  
   
“不干嘛啊，我做好了蛋糕等你回来啊，你先去泡澡吧洗好了我们再吃吧。”  
   
“嗯…哎不对，这桌子你摆到客厅里干嘛啊，还怪挡路的…有什么阴谋？”堂本刚凑上前去提出了一进门时就产生的疑问。  
   
“不干嘛啊，为了吃蛋糕啊，就摆出来了啊。”堂本光一淡定地很，丝毫没有露出任何心虚的情绪。只是摸了摸鼻尖的这个动作并没有逃过堂本刚的眼睛。  
   
“好吧，那我先去洗个澡，出了超多汗，臭臭的。”堂本刚没有计较餐桌的事情，虽然总觉得堂本光一有什么不可告人的秘密。但却还是转移了话题把袖子伸过去让对面的那个男人闻一下。  
   
“不臭啊，多香啊，tsuyo出汗也是香的。”像小猫一样凑上前去嗅了嗅堂本刚的袖子的男人很坚定地表达出了自己的观点。  
   
“fufufu，你还真能瞎说啊。”  
   
   
   
本想好好泡个澡来着，可是却不知为何有些急躁有些想赶快去客厅看看堂本光一到底在干什么呢的想法，所以堂本刚只是简单在淋浴间冲了个澡。吹好了头发换了衣服就回到客厅里了。  
   
   
   
“光一？人呢？”堂本刚到了客厅抻头看了看，摆在正中的餐桌还是那么显眼，可却不见堂本光一的踪影。  
   
“哦！我在这呢，在厨房呢，你等一下！”  
   
“嗯，好吧。那你把蛋糕拿过来哦。”  
   
“嗯嗯嗯，tsuyo你等我一下!”  
   
   
   
“哎？你干嘛把这些拿过来啊？蛋糕呢？不会是要现做吧？”堂本刚看着堂本光一手上没拿着草莓蛋糕出来，却拿着奶油什么的出来了只觉得莫名其妙又哭笑不得。  
   
“上次你不是说我欠你一个按摩吗？我今天做蛋糕的时候想了一下，正好今天我就大展身手给你按摩一下！按完再吃蛋糕好了。”  
   
“哈？所以？”堂本刚听完好像明白了什么似的，便指着客厅正中央的长餐桌用眼神向堂本光一提出了疑问。  
   
“嗯嗯嗯，这个桌子我看就挺像按摩床的！还特意铺了一层，tsuyo你上来我给你按一按！”堂本光一连续点了好几下头，一言之间便把堂本刚抱到了“按摩床”上。  
   
“喂…我说，这是吃饭的桌子哎。”虽然黏黏地抱怨了一句，却也丝毫没有反抗。似乎是知道自己的爱人想要做什么一般，便也半疑惑着半期待着地配合了对方的胡闹。  
   
“没关系啊，所以铺了一层布啊！”堂本光一理直气壮道。  
   
“喔…那现在要怎么样？躺下吗？正面朝上嘛？”即便是熟年夫夫了，头一次做一些事情的时候也还是免不了会有点羞涩。  
   
“背面吧，我看电视里演的都是背面朝上的。”  
   
“……你是不是又看什么不健康的影碟了？！”  
   
“……我没有！”  
   
   
   
“喔…还挺舒服的嘛。看来堂本师傅手艺还不错fufufu~”躺在“按摩床”上的堂本刚享受着被顶级国民爱豆路按摩肩膀的待遇，不知多少人听到了要泪洒太平洋了。真不知是该羡慕按摩一把手的那位堂本，还是享用着居家按摩的这位堂本。  
   
“你喜欢就好，这么按肩膀啊，能缓解疲劳，而且对骨头也好，我上次听剧场的人提过一次。”  
   
“每天睡在你旁边居然不知道你对按摩这么有研究，我们kochan可以按摩师出道了！”堂本刚闭着眼睛说笑道。  
   
   
   
“嗯……”  
   
“很舒服吗？”  
   
“你不要乱摸啦！哪有这样的按摩师傅啊！”  
   
“不要，我就是这样的按摩师傅。”  
   
“呜…不行，谁让你按摩那里啦！！！！”  
   
   
   
一时间客厅中的温度有些升高，与此同时升高的还有一些其他的东西。比如堂本光一身下的某样东西，又比如说堂本刚脸上的红晕。  
   
“不可以按摩这里吗？昨天这个地方活动了那么久真是辛苦了，我觉得它值得被按摩一下！”堂本光一信誓旦旦地边说着边把双手移动到了堂本刚圆圆的两瓣屁股上。  
   
“说什么按摩…原来你是别有用心啊堂本光一。”堂本刚撇着嘴抱怨道，可是却并没有将这份抱怨付诸于行动。  
   
“嘿嘿，反正又不是没摸过，顺便给它也按摩一下。”堂本光一掀开了堂本刚身上的浴袍，又细细地揉搓了起来堂本刚身上的某处地方。白日下光着身子躺在桌子上被爱人这样细致地爱抚着，羞涩却又刺激，紧张却又享受。堂本刚没有说话，只是低声浅吟着回应着堂本光一的双手游走在自己身上每一处的爱抚。  
   
沉默中进行着一个漫长而满溢着情欲的前戏，虽然是第一次真正的按摩play，双方却也游刃有余地在享受着每一丝每一秒的接触与感官上是煽动。看着堂本刚因为刺激而微微晃动着的身体，堂本光一似乎也觉得身体多处充血，只想赶紧让赤裸裸滑溜溜的趴在床上的爱人帮自己放一放血。  
   
   
   
“tsuyo，要加一点东西吗？”堂本光一的双手在堂本刚的后穴周围游走着，看着堂本刚涨红了的脸与微颤的身体便小声提出了询问。  
   
“…加…加什么东西啊？”堂本刚享受着这份爱抚所带来的肉体上的刺激，却并没有想到自己的爱人说所说的东西到底是什么东西。  
   
“昨天半夜才做过，tsuyo后边应该还很干净吧？”  
   
“喔…嗯……”  
   
“那就加点这个吧！会很舒服哦~”堂本光一坏笑着把奶油从瓶子里挤了出来喷在了堂本刚的屁股上。  
   
“你…干嘛啊我刚洗过澡。”堂本刚粘腻的声音只想让人一口就吃掉他，丝毫没有震慑力。  
   
“反正一会我们也要一起再洗一遍，别动。”堂本光一一把拍在了堂本刚圆圆白白的屁股上，收到了刺激的屁股似乎像是在回应着被拍的这一下一样还轻轻地弹了一下，喷在上边的奶油也稍稍窜了一下地方。  
   
“嗯……会不会很粘啊…这个东西可以吗？”娇喘着的堂本刚保持着一丝的清醒问道。  
   
堂本光一没有接话，只是认真地把奶油抹开铺平在堂本刚的肉屁股上，活像做蛋糕的步骤。抹匀了之后又忘股沟中间多喷了一些，便直接下了手。  
   
“嗯嗯…这样不行吧……”  
   
“有什么不行的，昨晚刚做过还挺好进入的。”  
   
“啊……可是，可是…”  
   
“一下就能进入两根手指哦，tsuyo我觉得奶油还挺好用的，比润滑油有意思多了。”  
   
“流氓！呜呜呜。”堂本刚此时除了身体上的刺激之外唯一能感受到的情绪大概就只有羞愤。其实也没多少愤的情绪，唯一的那一点愤也是带着娇的愤，根本不会影响接下来要发生的事情。  
   
   
   
“喔……光一…你慢一点…”  
   
“干嘛要慢啊，tsuyo不是喜欢用力一点的吗？”堂本光一挑着眉反问道身下因为被激起情欲而涨红了的爱人。  
   
“我…反正你就慢一点嘛！我….啊……”  
   
“要我直接进入吗？”  
   
“不…不要…别……我….”每次都是前戏的时候被自己爱人的几根手指就能搞到连呻吟声都是断断续续的，在性生活方面的相性也是无敌的。  
   
堂本光一把手指拿了出来，直接把头凑到了堂本刚的后穴处舔食了起来。感受到爱人的舌头在自己的后穴里来回游荡着，不断地用湿热感刺激着内壁处的肌肉，堂本刚似乎马上就要失控了。虽然并不如堂本光一的性器粗大有力，可是舌头的灵活性却是极高的，再加上生理之外的刺激感，这双重的进攻不断地在刺激着堂本刚的肉欲，顿时也觉得自己无处可逃。  
   
“光一…呜……啊…..好…好舒服~”  
   
回应堂本刚止不住的呻吟的只有他后穴内更加放肆的舌头，对方不断地在自己身后变着花样的进攻着，导致堂本刚觉得自己身前的性器也硬到了极限，似乎白浊的体液也快要喷射而出了。  
   
“啊~~你的舌头…啊~好滑啊……嗯…”  
   
“tsuyo就这么喜欢我的舌头？嗯？”堂本光一把头从堂本刚身后抬了起来调戏着对方的喘息声。  
   
“哦…不…不是…….”一下子抽离出的舌头离开了自己的后穴，堂本刚只觉得后边空空的，想要更多，想被更多更多的东西填满。  
   
“转过来。”堂本光一很霸道地把桌子上的人翻了个身，光溜溜的正面身体就这样平躺在了堂本光一的眼前，内裤下的那根肿胀了起来的性器似乎兴致愈来愈高涨。  
   
看着刚才在自己后边努力的堂本光一的嘴角处还带着白色的奶油，堂本刚一瞬间就脑补出了刚才堂本光一舔食进入自己后穴时的样子，很糟糕，很羞耻。双手微微挡住了不自觉就红起来了的小脸蛋，却被堂本光一给扒掉了。  
   
“可是，我……”  
   
“你不想看吗？”  
   
“也不是……还…还继续吗…？”堂本刚像是在期待着些什么似的问道。  
   
“这么主动？当然继续了！tsuyo前边反应也很大嘛。”堂本光一盯着堂本刚身前立起来的硬物便想着多调戏对方一下。说罢又拿起了奶油直接喷在了堂本刚胸前的两粒乳首处，厚厚的白白的一层奶油下隐约能看见红色的硬起来的小粒，就像隐藏在蛋糕上的小樱桃一样。看着美味极了，对于往日不喜欢甜食的人来讲也只想一口就吞掉。  
   
“呜…好痒啊…光一……好痒……”堂本光一就着奶油便唆起来堂本刚胸前红红的乳头，被刺激到的堂本刚全身都跟着颤了一下，微微地挺起了胸回应着对方的舔食。  
   
“好…好吃吗光一…….啊…”  
   
“嗯，好吃，tsuyo超级好吃，浑身上下都好吃。”堂本光一说罢便把手伸向了堂本刚的性器，上下反复摩擦着已经胀大了一圈的身下之物，嘴上也一同吮吸着堂本刚的乳头。  
   
身体本能地跟着堂本光一的动作而颤动着，积极地回应着在自己身上努力给自己带来性快感的爱人。也不忘在语言上回应着刺激着对方。  
   
“那…光一你觉得是…是我好吃…还是蛋糕好吃…..嗯？”身体上下的敏感点同时被对方熟练地刺激着，对方的舌头一直反复地在自己的乳尖处打转，再加上奶油的甜腻味道，只觉得胸前无比地湿润黏滑。身下的硬物也在被爱人用手不断地揉搓着刺激着，似乎下一秒就要喷射而出白浊的精液来回应爱人的努力。  
   
无论如何自己也逃脱不了对方所加固在自己身上的情欲的笼子，自己跌进去了，也把爱人一同拽了进来锁在一起。永远不离开，永远也不分开。  
   
堂本光一微微地分了些心来回应堂本刚半失去理智时所抛出的问题，这问题说是提问不如说是撒娇式的求欢罢了“好吃，当然是tsuyo好吃，全身上下都美味极了。”  
   
“光一…啊….~我….光一我要射出来了…….啊~~”  
   
“tsuyo乖，你再忍忍，我还没吃够呢。”  
   
“好…嗯….好舒服啊….光一…..嗯~好痒~我…..我快不行了……”  
   
就在堂本光一还在用力的舔食着堂本刚的乳尖的时候，堂本刚身下的性器再也接受不了这股刺激了一下子喷射出了精液，撒得满腿都是，甚至也流到了自己的后穴处。一时间粘稠的精液与刚刚后穴处残留着的奶油混合到了一起，整间屋子里都充斥着性与欲的味道，仿佛进入这个空间的人都会失控都会为爱欲而颤栗与疯狂。  
   
看着身下被奶油与精液包裹住了的堂本刚，堂本光一虽然生理上还没得到满足，可是心理上却仿佛获得了极乐一般。看着自己爱的人，娇嫩地躺在桌子上，像是被自己玩弄到快要坏掉了一样却不知怎么地在怜爱之外也获得了满足。  
   
   
   
软软地瘫成了一团的爱人靠在自己身上，嘟着嘴撒娇一样地对自己说道：“好舒服啊光一……我们kochan真是优秀的按摩师呢。Fufufu~”  
   
“哦？听你刚才浪叫地那么辛苦，还以为你疼呢。” 听过数不清多少次的对方的叫床声了。  
，堂本光一只是想逗一逗怀里的人罢了。  
   
“没有…kochan弄得我好舒服……奶油好吃吗？”  
   
“嘿嘿嘿嘿，好吃是好吃，不过奶油哪儿有你好吃啊。”  
   
“那我也想吃奶油。”堂本刚抬起头用湿漉漉地圆眼睛盯着堂本光一看了一眼，靠了一会儿恢复了一些体力后也拿起了刚才那瓶奶油。  
   
单手解开了身前的堂本光一裹在身上的浴袍，果然那个人连内裤都没有穿。堂本刚想都没多想就把奶油喷在了堂本光一硬起来的性器上。  
   
“想吃奶油？那你就多吃一点吧。”堂本光一一直期待着对方给自己口交的画面，却不想这情景比自己脑海中想过的还要香艳一些。毕竟舔食play并不是堂本夫夫常玩的。  
   
“喔…”堂本刚张开了嘴，反复吞吐着堂本光一身下粗大的性器。  
   
看着趴在自己身下努力吮吸着自己性器的堂本刚，小小的三角嘴巴边上还沾满了白白的一圈奶油。这种心理上征服了和自己做爱的人的快感，和身体本能的性欲被不断地刺激着，这两种爱欲交织使得堂本光一忍不住把手放到了堂本刚的头上抓着对方的头一深一浅地前进着、运动着。  
   
   
   
“喔…tsuyo，嘴巴小小的好紧啊…..”  
   
在奇怪的地方被夸奖了的堂本刚觉得有些害羞便没有抬头回应，却不自主地加快了用嘴为对方的性器而服务的速度。嘴里除了堂本光一的粗大的那根东西之外还填满了奶油，几浅几深地进出几次的同时也不忘了用小小的湿滑的舌头来回舔食着甜甜的奶油，就这样一点一点地用舌头的动作刺激着堂本光一的龟头处。  
   
“光一好吃，奶油也好吃。”堂本刚在吞咽着堂本光一的性器时的间歇突然说道。  
   
“tsuyo…呜…….你真会舔啊，技术越来越好了。”堂本光一被刺激地闭上了眼睛享受着身下的小白团子为自己的服务的这件事。似乎是快要射了出来，似乎是快要达到情欲被满足的顶点了。  
   
“tsuyo，我和奶油哪个好吃？”  
   
“呜呜…喔……”还没等堂本刚回答，堂本光一射出的精液填满了堂本刚整个口腔，连带着精液、口水、奶油，一下子从堂本刚的嘴角流了出来。堂本光一本想射过之后就抽出来，免得爱人嘴巴太小支撑不住这些东西一起留在口腔中。却不想堂本刚环住了他的腰一直把性器含在嘴里没有抽出来，就这样用湿漉漉的上目线看着他。喉咙微微地喘动着一点一点地咽下了充斥在口腔中的精液与奶油的混合体。  
   
堂本光一眼见此情此景，看着身下的爱人涨红着圆圆的小脸努力地吞咽着自己射出的爱液，若不是一分钟前才射出过的话，肯定忍不住又要硬了起来。  
   
就这样静静地吞咽了半天，堂本刚才慢慢地把堂本光一微微疲软了的性器吐了出来，滑溜溜的，在伸出了堂本刚的小嘴的那一瞬间还弹了几下，可爱极了。  
   
“kochan的奶油好吃…”堂本刚过了半晌才空出来嘴回应到堂本光一在射出来之前的那句问话。说罢又伸出舌头舔了舔嘴角，像是在回味着刚才的那番激战一般。  
   
“tsuyo……”爱欲过后逐渐恢复到了理智的堂本光一看着眼前这样的堂本刚，除了有生理上的满足之外却也有些心疼了，上手轻柔地抚摸了一下对方的嘴角。明明那么小的嘴巴，还非要那么努力地吞咽着自己的性器和精液，嘴角都蹭地发红了。  
   
堂本刚抓住堂本光一放在自己嘴角边的手指，看着他又说了一遍：“kochan的奶油好吃。”  
   
   
   
欢爱过后的共浴也是黏黏腻腻的，殊不知清理了也是白白清理。  
   
一番爱战后也不过傍晚而已，然而夜晚还有这么长。  
   
   
   
靠在浴缸里的二人突然想起了还没吃到真正的蛋糕。  
   
“光一，我的草莓蛋糕呢。”  
   
“啊啊啊，在冰箱里，我差点忘了。”  
   
“你都吃到草莓蛋糕了，我还没吃到。真是亏大了！”堂本刚不忿地嘟起了嘴表达了内心的不满。  
   
“哎？我没吃啊，放在冰箱里等你回来吃呢。”  
   
“我说的又不是那个蛋糕。”  
   
“哦？那是这个吗？”堂本光一低下头吻向了堂本刚红润的两粒乳首，不用说明便知道对方所说的草莓蛋糕就是他胸前的这两粒小东西了吧。  
   
“kochan你好坏啊...痒死了......不要弄啦才刚洗过...”  
   
“干嘛，吃了下午茶就不能吃晚饭了吗？”兴致高涨的堂本光一愤愤地表达了自己对于吃饭的观点。  
   
“不...不要了......十几分钟前才刚做过哎！！！”  
   
“可是刚才tsuyo都没用后边那张嘴帮我弄。”  
   
“堂本光一先生，你是对我的服务不满意吗？”堂本刚从堂本光一的身上靠了起来，面对面地说道。  
   
“那我刚才服务很好吧，tsuyo你就不想再来一次吗？”堂本光一眨了眨眼睛像是在撒娇一般像眼前的爱人求欢。  
   
“但是...但是我还没吃到草莓蛋糕呢！我要先吃草莓蛋糕！”  
   
“好好好，那我们洗好了就先吃蛋糕，然后......咳。”  
   
“fufufu，那你不许再说我浪叫什么的了，不然不跟你做了！”  
   
“不说了不说了，我喜欢听tsuyo被我操的时候在我身下叫个不停！”  
   
“...你，你闭嘴！”  
   
   
   
当事人草莓蛋糕：刚才两位主人吃我的时候注意力完全不在我身上，刚主人吃我的时候光一主人一直在盯着他看，我都怕刚主人要被他盯穿了，跟红外线似的，太可怕了。  
   
当事人奶油：呵，你惨能有我惨？闭嘴吧。  
   
当事人草莓：你也别说了，你看看我都被比喻成什么了......  
   
   
 


End file.
